


Dear Kagome

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, F/M, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha finds a new love.  Written for the prompt Dear John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Kagome

Dear Kagome,

I know I should say this face to face; I have tried and failed so many times over your last few visits.

These past few months I have realized that as much as I love you things between us will never be what you what them to be.

I am not talking about the hanyou and human barrier, but just that we are really come from two different times.

That is not the whole truth either , yes you are in the future and I am in the past but even for the feudal era I am still what you would call old fashioned.

 

Do you remember last time I came to see you, we saw that old guy with that young pretty girl, and you said how awful it was?  
That old men should not date such young girls, did you not think to how that would make me feel? They were not that many years a part, you and I are over one hundred. Did you know if someone were going to write an anime off our adventures we could be a lolicon couple, I did look it up when I was last there? In all fairness the only that would not be lolicon would be Sesshomaru and me. That just makes me want to gouge my own eyes out.

That is why I must finally admit that I need a more mature woman. Someone who has more life experience, I hope we can remain friends. I truly do care for you and would hate to lose you.

I know it would crush Kaede if you held our romance against her.

I am sorry,  
Inuyasha


End file.
